Year 3 (WC Sunamaru)
Year 3 is a year in LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from september 2017 to july 2018. Franchises *Steven Universe *Disney Parks *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Star Wars *Marvel *Wall-E *The Beatles *Super Mario (Nintendo exclusive) *LittleBigPlanet (Playstation Exclusive) *Banjo-Kazooie (XBox Exclusive) *Zootopia/Zootropolis Easter Egg Franchises *Battle Beasts (80s Toy Line) *Homestuck *Samurai Jack *Invader Zim *Disney Parks **Peter Pan **The Muppets **Indiana Jones **A Bug's Life **The Lion King **Snow White **The Little Mermaid **Finding Nemo **Winnie the Pooh **Alice in Wonderland **Swiss Family Robinson Packs All pack types from previous years return, in addition to: Exploration Packs These packs come with one gateway build, one figure, one battle arena, an open world event, and a level builder theme. Team Up Level Packs These packs come with 2 figures, three vehicles and/or gadgets, a level, a battle arena, and a level builder theme. Battle Packs These come with 2 figures, 1 vehicle and/or gadget, 3 battle arenas, and a level builder theme. New Abilities *Transfer Trash *Mini Gyrosphere Switches *Shield Switches *Lion Travel *Hole of Holes spots *Fusion *Limb Enhancer Spots *Translation Spots *Space Travel Spots Tags This year has "Cosmic Tags", which are transparent blue with transparent purple bottoms, and are designed to coincide with the return of Lord Vortech in the Sequel Story Pack. Packs with these tags come with at least one battle arena, and one Level Builder theme Open Worlds Open worlds are located in The Planet Chunk, which was once part of the shattered planet seen in the sky of both vorton and the shard, and is seen right above it. Waves Pre-wave items Limited Edition Playstation Starter Pack * Sackboy E3 Exclusive Polybag (Free after watching a presentation) *Tails Comic-Con Exclusive Polybag (Free after watching a presentation) *Braniac LEGO Shop At Home exclusive polybag (Free with any year 1 or 2 purchase) *Ice King Wave 10 (September 2017) Custom Character Pack *Custom Character Mario and Luigi Team Pack *Mario *Luigi *Mario Kart **The Mariocraft **Ultimate Go-Kart *Poltergust 3000 **Poltergust 4000 **Poltergust 5000 Banjo-Kazooie Level Pack *Banjo *Kazooie **Ostrich Kazooie **Quick Kazooie *Saucer of Peril **Sprayer Saucer **Laser Saucer *Battle Arena and Level Builder Theme TBA Custom Character Pack *Custom Character Sequel Story Pack *Green Lantern *Samwise (Bonus Figure) *Metalbeard **Snatch-And-Smash Metalbeard **Space Pirate Metalbeard *Contest Winner Gateway Build *Combo Attack Keystone *Think Tank Battle Arena *Oa Level Builder Theme The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack *Ninja Nya **Vehicle/Gadget TBA *Dojo Gateway Build *Battle Arena TBA *Dojo Level Builder Theme Steven Universe Level Pack *Steven **Garnet (For a short sequence) *Lion **Speedster Lion **Battle Ready Lion *Mr. Universe Van **Universe Diver **Gem Blaster *Homeworld Ship Battle Arena *Level Builder Theme TBA Garnet and Pearl Team Pack *Pearl *Garnet *Roaming Eye **Roaming Snatcher **Roaming Sub *Universe Mach 3 **Electric Spaceship **Spear Smasher *Ancient Gem Battlefield Arena *Level Builder Theme TBA Wave 11 (November 2017) Boba Fett Fun Pack *Boba Fett *Slave 1 **Bounty Tank **Speedster Ship *Jabba's Sail Barge Battle Arena *Corisaunt Level Builder Theme Amethyst Fun Pack *Amythest *Together Breakfast **Speedster Stack **Waffles of Flight Peridot Fun Pack *Peridot *Homeworld Escape Pod **Drone Dispenser **Gem Drill *Battle Arena TBA *Kindergarten Level Builder Theme Darth Vader Fun Pack *Darth Vader *TIE Advanced **TIE Crawler **TIE Interceptor *Cloud City Battle Arena *Death Star Level Builder Theme Doctor Strange Exploration Pack *Doctor Strange *Magic Portal Gateway Build *Portal Beast Fight Event *Battle Arena TBA *Level Builder Theme TBA Thor and Ragnarok Battle Pack *Thor *Ragnarok *Asgardian Skiff **Frost Sentry **Asgardian Plane *Other Items TBA Wave 11.5 (December 2017) Star Wars Episode VIII Story Pack *Rey **Finn **Jedi Master Luke **BB-8 *Millennium Falcon *Ahch-To Gateway Build *Battle Arena TBA *Jakku Level Builder Theme Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren Battle pack *Poe Dameron *Kylo Ren *Poe's X-Wing **X-Bug **X-Zapper *First Order Star Destroyer Battle Arena *Other Battle Arenas TBA *Starkiller Base Level Builder Theme Loki and Chitauri General Team Pack *Loki *Casket of Ancient Winters **Casket of Lightning Storms **Casket of Flames *Chitauri General *Chitauri Chariot **Chitauri Walker **Mini Leviathan *New York Building Roof Battle Arena *Battle of New York Level Builder Theme Wave 12 (January 2018) Yellow Submarine Level Pack *John Lennon **George Harrison **Ringo Starr **Paul McCartney *Yellow Submarine **Meanie's Destroyer **Musical Angler *Flying Glove **Meanie Trap **Blue Spider *Battle Arena TBA *Level Builder Theme TBA Zootopia Teamup Level Pack *Judy Hopps *Nick Wylde *Ticket Cart **Judycraft **Zoo Dragster *Police Car **Police Sub **Ultimate Police Flyer *Jumbo Pop **Frost Gun **Hoverpop *Battle Arena and Level Builder Theme TBA Venom and Spiderman Battle Pack *Spider-Man *Venom *Symbiote Barrel **Tentacle Trap **Venom Rocket *Airport Battle Arena *Oscorp Level Builder Theme Leonardo and Michelangelo Team Pack *Leonardo **2012 Leo **Mirage Leo *Michelangelo **2012 Mikey **Mirage Mikey *Pizza Thrower **Foot Trap **Oven Blazer *Turtle Van **Shell Sub **Turtle Glider *Battle Arena TBA *Level Builder Theme TBA Raphael and Krang Battle Pack *Raphael **2012 Raph **Mirage Raph *Krang **2012 Kraang Prime **Mirage Utrom *Cheapskate **Wind Turret **Turtle Hovercraft *Battle Arenas TBA *Level Builder Theme TBA Donatello Fun Pack *Donatello **2012 Don **Mirage Don *Turtle Blimp **Turtle Gyrosphere **Half-Shell UFO *Battle Arena TBA *Level Builder Theme TBA Wave 13 (March 2018) Wall-E Teamup Level Pack *Wall-E *Eve *HAN-S **SENTR-E **DRL-R *VAQ-M **Watery VAQ-M **SUBMAR-E *BRL-A **GLIDE-R **SCRAP-E *Trash Room Battle Arena *Axiom Level Builder Theme R2-D2 and C-3P0 team pack *R2-D2 *C-3P0 *Droid Escape Pod **Barrel Gonk **Tridend Assault Ship *Starspeeder 1000 **Nabbo Diver **SuperSpeeder 1000 *Battle Arena TBA *Rancor Pit Level Builder Theme Lapis Lazuli Fun Pack *Lapis Lazuli *SS Little Lappy **Robo-Elephant Seal **Water Tank *Battle Arena TBA *Mask Island Level Builder Theme Disney Parks Exploration Pack *Tourist *Main Street Fire Dept. Gateway Build *Battle Arena TBA *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Level Builder Theme *Star Tours Stormtrooper Blaster event Wave 14 (May 2018) Skipper Fun Pack *Skipper (Disney Parks) *Jungle Cruiser **Electro Sailor **Mechaphant *Mount Everest Battle Arena *Adventureland River Level Builder Theme Harold the Yeti Fun Pack *Harold the Yeti **Matterhorn Bobsled *Ice Cave Battle Arena *Level Builder Theme TBA Avengers: Infinity War Story Pack *Iron Man **Captain America **Bruce Banner **Black Widow **Vision **Scarlet Witch **Falcon *Star-Lord (Bonus Figure) **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Drax **Gamora *Hulkbuster **SpiderBuster **Iron Blaster *Other Items TBA Wave 15 (July 2018) Ant-Man and The Wasp Team Pack *Ant-Man *The Wasp *Carpenter Ant **Aqua-Ant **Ultimate Fire Ant *Bullet Ant **Crazy Ant **Bullet Bomber Hatbox Ghost Fun Pack *The Hatbox Ghost *Doom Buggy **Spooky Snowmobile **Ghostly Jetski *Haunted Mansion Roof Battle Arena *Hanted Mansion Ballroom Level Builder Theme Note: characters with "*" require quests to unlock. Trivia * Category:Customs By WC Sunamaru Category:Years Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Steven Universe Category:Disney Parks Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Wall-E Category:Yellow Submarine Category:The Beatles